Black Market
The Black Market is a major feature of Combat Arms. It was first released in the 10-1-08 Patch. Overview The Black Market, like the Shop, carries many different items to choose from. Unlike the Shop, however, the items sold here are exclusively bought with NX. The benefit of obtaining items through the Black Market is ease of access, bypassing the rank restrictions on weapons that would otherwise require a high rank. Furthermore, items from the Black Market carry an advantage over standard GP items, further increasing their demand. Mercenaries, special function items, and other exclusive gear and weaponry can be obtained here. Updates *As of the 2/4/09 Content Update, all Black Market items have lost their rank restrictions. *As of the 4/10/10 Content Update, Black Market items can now be bought online through the CA website. *As of XXX, Black Market purchases now affect the Grade system. *As of XXX, only players with a Bronze Grade can enter the (now defunct) Black Market server. The amount of NX required to reach Bronze has increased to $25–30, and a lesser grade of Copper was introduced. List of Black Market Items The following are the full list of items found in the Black Market. Weapons 'Assault Rifles' *KH2002 *G36E Valkyrie *M416 CQB *AK-47 Gold-Plated *SCAR-L Trispear *ACR Sandfire *AK-74M *AN-94 *AUG A3 *Carbon 15 *CZ805 *F2000 Tactical *FAMAS G2 *G3 *M417 Combat *M6A2-SRT *MK14 Mod 0 *MTAR-21 *REC7 *Remington M597 VTR *SG556 *XK-8 Tactical *XM8 *M416N *LR300 ML *NEMEXIS F2000 'SubMachine Guns' *P90TR *CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 *Dual Skorpions *FAMAE S.A.F. *Kriss SpecOps *M249 Para *M960 *Magpul FMG-9 *MP5 MOD *MP7 MOD *PP-19 MOD *Skorpion MOD *T-2 *UMP45 *VB Berapi LP02 *NEMEXIS Kriss 'Sniper Rifles' *L96A1 Arctic Wolf *Dragunov Black *M24A3 *PSG-1 MOD *DSR-1 Subsonic *FR-F2 *L115A3 *M-200 Ghillie *M107CQ SE *M110 SASS *M1866 *M39 EMR Desert *TPG-1 Pro *TRG-41 *WA2000 *SG556 DMR *JNG-90 *NEMEXIS DSR-1 *SR25 Mark 11 'Machine Guns' *MK.48 MOD 0 *M21E *M60 Steel *MG36 *MG42 Steel *RPK-74 *Ultimax 100 'Shotguns' *M4 Super 90 *AA-12 *Double Barrel Punisher *Jackhammer *Kel-tec KSG *M590 Mariners *R870 MCS *Remington 11-87P *Saiga 20K CQB *SPAS-12 Gold 'Explosive Projectiles' *MZP-1 *XM25 CDTE 'Support Weapons' *M67 Frag Pack *M69HE Frag-NL 'Melee Weapons' *Brass Knuckles *Balisong Knife *Dom Pedro Sword *M11 Tactical Knife *Machete *Ninjato *Tiger Strider *Tracker Knife 'Pistols' *Anaconda Gold *Anaconda Silver *Beretta 93R *Bushmaster Type 97 *Desert Eagle SE *G18 Cobra *K5SD *M1911 Knight's *P226 Silver *The Golden Gun *USP SE Gear 'Head' *Boonie Hat *Green Beret *IBH Mk2 SEAL *VBSS Helmet *Cowboy Hat *Aviator's Cap *Ballistic Helmet *Cyclops Bandana *Devil Mask *Force Warrior Helmet *Optical Sight *Patriot Caps *Shapka *ROKMC Hat *NEMEXIS Optical Sight 'Face' *Skull Masks *FG-1 Fire Mask *Anti-Flash Goggles *Chemical Gas Mask *Wasteland Goggles *Patriot Skull Masks *Prankster Bandana *NEMEXIS Tactical Mask 'Uniform' *Flecktarn Camo *Tiger Stripe Camo 'Vests' *Combat Vest *Assault Vest *Recon Vest *Tanker Vest *NEMEXIS Balanced Vest 'Backpacks' *Utility Backpack *Tactical Backpack *Terrain Backpack (2 Slot) *Terrain Backpack (3 Slot) *Modular Backpack *NEMEXIS Modular Backpack Mercenaries *Baron *Deckland *Hana *Hauser *Kamara *Mei *Rocco *Zadan *Zharkov Specialists 'Operatives/Assassins' *Raven *Viper *Scorpion *Hawk *Wraith *Banshee *Lynx 'Operative Items' *Medkit *First Aid Kit *Stamina Kit *Caltrops *Claymore *Flamethrower *Satellite Scanner *Specialist 2 Slot License *Specialist Backpack License *M32 Grenade Launcher *M93 Hornet *M134 Minigun *M32 Incendiary Bomb *Airstrike Designator-LGB *Airstrike Designator-Napalm *Auto-Turret *M32 Stun Grenade *Remote Grenade 'Assassin Items' *Assault Crossbow *Explosive Crossbow 'Abilities' *Warlord Operative *Eagle Eye Operative *War Cry Operative *Caution Assassin *Inner Focus Assassin Premium Items 'Function' *Super Elite Moderator *Elite Moderator *Super Megaphone *Base Character Change *Player Name Color Change *Custom Reticles *Weapon Renewal Kit *Clan Emblem *Player Name Change *Clan Record Reset *Clan Name Change *Clan Name Color Change *KDR/HP Vision *Crusher/Striker Mutagen *Gender Change *Player Record Reset 'Supply Cases' *Supply Case GP - Hazard *Supply Case GP - Regular *Supply Crate MYST - Romeo 'Abilities' *Parting Gift *Spoils of War *Relentless 'Set Item' *Respawn Token *Black HiSec Key *Bonus EXP Pass (25%) *Bonus GP Pass (25%) *Bonus EXP Pass (40%) *Bonus GP Pass (40%) Sales *'Too many to list.' *Return of the Perms Sale (2012) Trivia *The Black Market is the origin of the phrase, "Free to play, pay to win". *Nexon had originally promised that items bought here would only be cosmetic; but they gradually started improving NX items (the first being Mei and the HDS-4). *Currently, all standard Black Market firearms can be bought for a permanent duration; this is ultimately the smartest choice in spending NX for its value. *In Combat Arms EU, all weapons can be bought for a permanent duration. Category:System Category:Game Mechanic